Dark Nights
by LoveEverlasting
Summary: Bella flirts with Rosalie continuously, and Rose pushes her away each time. One day when the unthinkable happens to Rose, it seems Bella is the only one who understands, and the only one besides her best friend Alice that is willing to stand by her side. Follow them through the danger of getting justice and finding acceptance, all the while finding love and dealing with heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella flirts with Rosalie continuously, and Rose pushes her away each time. One day when the unthinkable happens to Rose, it seems Bella is the only one who understands, and the only one besides her best friend Alice that is willing to stand by her side. Follow them through the danger of getting justice and finding acceptance, all the while finding love and dealing with heartache.**

**All character are human and a bit ooc, Bella/ Rose, Alice/Edward – eventually. **

**I don't own the Characters, but the plot belongs to muah! **

I watched in anger as she walked closer to me and put her face against mine, cheek to cheek, so that she could whisper in my ear.

"But I don't want to fight you, Baby. I want to fuck you." With that she walked away. I flushed as I watched her walk down the hall, that perfect swagger and body moving sensuously through the mass of onlookers. It wasn't until she was out of sight that I realized that I had been standing there with my mouth hanging open.

The crowed that had gathered around our little argument stood there in confusion at the abrupt ending, not having heard what Bella whispered into my ear. Alice turned to me and I noticed that she was wearing a look that must have been similar to mine.

"Um, Rose? What just happened?" she asked with her eyes scrunched in confusion. I could only shake my head from side to side as the crowd around us dispersed.

"I have no fucking clue, Al," I told her. "I think she might've just hit on me, though."

Alice was perfectly silent for so long that I had to turn and look at her. When I did I wished I hadn't. as soon as our eyes met, Alice let out a guffaw. She braced herself against the lockers near her and proceeded to break down in laughter.

"Does she… Does she really… think your gay?!" she asked while still laughing raucously. I had no reply for her. Did Bella really think I was gay? Me? Of all people? Gay? Ummm… Bitch had another thing coming if she thought that was going to fly. Hmmf.

Once Alice calmed her ass down we followed the rest of the student body into the lunch room. She continued to chuckle as we grabbed the nasty greasy pizza the school district saw fit to serve us, then wonder why we were all obese, and then went to our corner table.

All of our friends were already there; the table so crowded that I couldn't even tell who all was there. My spot next to my boyfriend, Edward, was nice and empty and that was all I cared about. As I sat, he leaned over and kissed me as he finished a laugh, smearing disgusting grease onto my chin.

"What the fuck, Edward!" I growled. I didn't feel like making another scene today so I decided to speak lowly. "That shit is gross. Don't fucking touch me until you wash your damn mouth." I told him. Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was, though, because once again I had a large group of people staring at me.

"What?" I addressed the table, not bothering to look at the wounded Edward. He'd try that shit with his eyes and I just wasn't down for it today. "Shows over. Turn your faces away from me please and thank you." I knew I was being a bit of a diva, but hey, that's me. That's what everyone expected and that's what they got. If I showed up one day and was suddenly nice they would probably throw me in the Looney bin.

I ignored everyone around me as I grabbed a clean napkin and wiped the grease off my pizza. That was the only thing I could to make the meal even a little appetizing. As I took my first bite I chanced a glance up at Edward. He was more subdued than he was when I first came to the table and I couldn't help but feel bad for putting a frown on his perfect little face. He caught me looking and gave me a little smile, trying to see if I was still mad. I smiled back to let him know it was okay, and immediately he perked back up. His grin was 100 watt when he turned around to join back into the conversations going on around us.

I felt a little buzzing in my head and turned to the right to see brown eyes staring at me. Bella sat there at my table like she belonged there, watching me like a hawk. It immediately made me uncomfortable. If anyone in this school could rival me in looks, it was her, with her long mahogany hair, wide expressive eyes, and full pouty lips. And that's only her face. She already had guys all over her and this was only her second day back.

Bella stared at me for another minute while I took another bite of pizza. When I licked my lips of residual grease she leaned forward a bit and winked. I couldn't help but wonder if she was serious. Was she really flirting with me? Right in front of my boyfriend? I looked up at Edward to see if he had noticed, but he was engrossed in whatever story Alice's current boyfriend Jasper was telling him.

I looked back at Bella to see she had turned away to start a conversation with the girl next to her. Good riddance.

**So tell me. Is this something anyone would be interested in reading? Not my first ff, but my first one with a lesbian coupling. Its going to be Bella/Rose and Alice/ Edward. I don't plan to be one of those writers that says I want reviews to update, but I would like some reviews telling me if I should even write it. And make it quick, summers almost over!**

**-Loveverlasting **


	2. Authors Note:Will Be Replaced

Sorry, I don't plan to do this often, but this is an authors note. Yes. Lol. Its just so you guys don't give up on me before I even get to start. I've had a horrid week. Instead of working three days, I have had to work six. Im also a bit of an insomniac, so im exhausted. But…. I do write every chance I get. I don't want to give a shit load of short chapters, so im trying to make the 10k+.

So in response to your reviews…. Everytime I get a review giving so good advice, I go back to what I've written and change some stuff around. I am adding much more details and descriptions. I want you guys to see the personalities of the characters, because they are all important.

And all you Edward haters… Come oooonnnn….

Come oooonnnn….

Also, I never really like see the same scenes in two points of view, but if you guys demand it, I will do my best to provide it and not repeat too much.

Sincerely,

LoveEverlasting


End file.
